Tigre Dragón ¿Dolor?
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Aquel día Ryuji y Taiga se enfadaron por una tontería y esta en un arrebato de odio empujó a esté haciendo que el chico se golpease con una mesa, la noticia para Taiga es más que dolorosa, debido a ese golpe, Ryuji puede morir...


Hey, que tal chicos. Hoy os vengo con otro one-shot de Toradora! De Ryuji y Taiga, espero k os guste, ya que he cambiado la estructura. Es como una especie de final alternativo, o algo por el estilo. K disfrutéis de una buena lectura

Era un día normal en la vida de Ryuji. Él todas las noches invita a comer a su inseparable amiga Taiga y ésta, como de costumbre, trata de "perro" al primero.

-¿Ya está la cena?- preguntó Taiga, con un gesto de desesperación.

-Casi, espera un momento-dijo él, muy ocupado con las sartenes y los bártulos de cocina.

-¡He visto tortugas más rápidas que tú!- gritó Taiga, desesperando a su amigo.

Entonces Ryuji trae a la mesa el plato preferido de Taiga, chuletas de cerdo, ante la ante mirada de ésta.

-¿Tú, tortugas? déjame dudarlo…- devolvió triunfal Ryuji.

-tonto…-acabó Taiga, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

En ése momento, Taiga pone cara de asco y escupe la carne, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo Ryuji, "pero si a ella le gusta mucho este plato" pensó él.

-Realmente te han salido mal, que pasa, ¿a los perros como tú les gusta la sal?- se rio ella.

-Si no te gusta la comida… ¡te aguantas!- gritó él, dando un puñetazo en la mesa y poniendo mirada amenazante (bueno, como siempre).

-Realmente das miedo, todo el mundo dice que tienes mirada de asesino, ¡y veo que la tienes!- se volvió a reír Taiga.

Sin embargo, ese comentario creo un gran odio interior en Ryuji, y si llega a no ser su amiga, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza allí mismo.

-Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, pensaba que justamente tú, no me ibas a juzgar… ¡eres despreciable!- dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida y los puños apretados.

La verdad es que esa confesión de odio a Taiga le sentó como si le dispararán en el corazón y le echaran sal en la herida abierta.

-¡Si tanto me odias no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, idiota!- le gritó ella, yéndose por el pasillo a su casa.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ceder yo?- pensó el chico.

-Espera Taiga, me he pasado, perdón…- se disculpó él.

-Esto no se arregla con un perdón, me has hecho mucho daño…-se quejó ella, aparentemente sin motivo, ya que lo que Ryuji le había dicho no era para tanto.

-Venga Taiga, no te pongas así, tú sabes que te aprecio mucho…-intentó remediar él, cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-¡suéltame perro pervertido!- gritó ella, empujando a Ryuji y haciendo que se golpeara con una mesa en la cabeza.

-Ves, al final siempre gano yo, el amo siempre domina al perro… ¿verdad? - dijo ella, con tono triunfal, pero sin respuesta.

-Contéstame, que te he ganado legalmente…- reclamó ella, pero de nuevo sin respuesta.

-¡Que me contestes bola de pelos!- dijo ella, tirándose encima de él y levantando el brazo para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando vio un chorro de sangre saliendo de la cabeza de su amigo, su respiración se cortó y enormes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Había matado a su mejor amigo?

-¡Ryuji contesta! ¡No me hagas esto!- gritó despernadamente Taiga, derrumbándose y abrazando a su amigo, el cual estaba frío y seco.

Taiga se aferra al pecho de su amigo intentando reanimarlo, pero todo es inútil, Taiga se teme lo peor.

Unas horas después en el hospital…

Taiga ha esperado bastante, y quiere visitar ya a Ryuji, se siente muy culpable y si llega a morir está pensando incluso en suicidarse. Entonces la mejor amiga de Taiga viene por el pasillo, con la mirada bajada.

-¿Cómo has podido, Taiga?- dijo Minorin, dándole un bofetón a su amiga.

-Pero, Minorin, amiga…- soltó Taiga.

-¿amiga?, si el muere, olvídate de mí…- fulminó Minorin, mientras se iba y Taiga seguía inmóvil con la mano en la marca de la cachetada.

Era increíble, pero ella había alejado a Minorin y a Ryuji, ella era la culpable de sus desgracias, se había quedado sola en el mundo, pero no quería aceptar ese horrible final, así que fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ryuji y la empujó, y ante la atónita mirada de las enfermeras, se puso encima de él.

-Por favor, amigo, no te mueras, sé que me he portado muy mal contigo…- dijo ella, desesperada y quizás un poco con la mente nublada por todo lo sucedido.

-De verdad, no merezco a alguien como tu…y cuando te encuentro voy y te hago esto…si yo fuera tú, no me perdonaría. Pero sé que saldrás de esta…no puedes morir aquí…aún tenemos que cenar, Ryuji…- soltó ella, hecha polvo por lo acontecido, pero sin contestación alguna.

-Ryuji, no mueras…- suplicó ella, acurrucándose en su pecho. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la presión del momento, cuando notó que unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Taiga…nunca te haría…algo tan cruel…-dijo él, forzándose.

-¡Las constantes vitales están volviendo!- admiraron todos, las enfermeras y el médico.

-Ryuji, estás vivo…- al decir eso, Taiga sintió como que se había quitado diez mil toneladas de encima, fue el mayor alivio de toda su vida.

-acaso lo dudabas…-dijo él, abrazándola y consolándola.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces encima de mí?- dijo Ryuji, a modo de broma.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- gritó Taiga, entre sollozos de alegría.

-ya estamos otra vez, es que de verdad, nunca...- el quejido de Ryuji fue acallado por un beso de Taiga, un dulce beso que llevo a ambos al cielo. Cuando los dos se separaron para coger oxígeno, Taiga pudo ver la cara de su "amigo", sorprendido enormemente por aquel momento, y él, pudo ver la cara de Taiga, sonrojada y tímida y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres un pervertido, pero eres mi pervertido…-soltó Taiga, sonrojando a Ryuji.

-Yo, Ryuji, he estado a punto de perderte, y me he dado cuenta de que te…- fue interrumpida por el dedo del chico puesto en su boca.

-Yo también te amo, Taiga- dijo él, haciendo que ella llorara de felicidad.

-Y entonces querrías…-de nuevo fue interrumpida por el dedo del chico.

-Sí, me encantaría ser tu novio…- fulminó Ryuji, abrazando a Taiga y haciendo que está se sonrojase.

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco para volver a unir sus labios en otro beso, ahora más apasionado y encendido, ante la presencia de las enfermeras y el médico, los cuales aplaudieron.

-Olé chavales, que bonita pareja…- se emocionó el médico. Taiga se sonrojó y Ryuji se rio.

-Taiga, te amo- le dijo él, haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

Aunque la vida te lo ponga difícil o todo parezca una cuesta inalcanzable, lo que no se puede hacer es rendirse antes de intentarlo, el dragón y el tigre, han sido desde tiempos inmemoriales, la única pareja posible entre los dos miembros, solo ellos juntos podrán ser felices, aunque el dragón esté en el cielo y el tigre en la tierra, un día se encontrarán y la felicidad surgirá entré ellos dos.

"Nunca olvides que es lo que quieres hacer, pero piensa como debes continuar"

(Frase creada por mí )

Bueno y aquí el final del one-shot, no es tan romántico como el de verdad, pero no me digan que no mola TIGRE-DRAGÓN (la única pareja posible entre los dos miembros) Que grande es Toradora! :D


End file.
